SG1 : Isis, Great in Magic
by Pseudonym101
Summary: sg1 discover a gou'ld sarcophagus. inscribed it says the one inside is none other than Isis. She claims to be mother of the tokra, but is she just another hathor, or is she for real? careful skaara, youre playing with fire.this is just my own random out o
1. Chapter 1

The Gate spun and whirred to life. The computers locking in the destination address. A company of five, dressed in military garb, waited at the base of the ramp before the massive structure. The tall blonde-gray haired man, who appeared of early middle age, turned to a younger man with olive skin and dreadlocks. His face was concern and questioning.

"Skaara, are you sure you want to be doing this?"

"Do not worry O'Neill. I want to fight with you and this team. I want to make sure that they are all stopped and cannot harm any one again" replied Skaara. His English was a little broken due to his accent from his home world.

"Just making sure," O'Neill replied.

As each symbol of the address was dialled, a woman's voice announced it.

"Chevron five encoded...chevron five locked in place."

O'Neill remembered what the enemy, known as the goa'uld, had done to Skaara and his sister. They had been stolen and forced to become Goa'uld. Skaara had become a goa'uld called Klorel. Skaara eventually had been cured from this. Sha'uri unfortunetly had been killed. O'neill was only concerned and worried for Skaara. He didn't want the goa'uld getting their hands on Skaara again. Now Skaara was becoming a part of the SG-1 team, against O'Neill's better wishes.

"Chevron six encoded...chevron six locked in place."

"Jack, I'm sure Skaara is aware of the risks and what he is getting himself into," reprimanded the only woman of the team. A slender blonde named Sam Carter. Jack shot her a quick unamused look then returned his gaze to the gate as it locked in the last symbol of the address.

"Chevron seven locked." The gate was coming to life.

Like a bomb detonated in water, a large horizontal blast of what could've been mistaken for metallic blue-silver liquid shot forth from the gate, then settled back as a large sphere within the gate's perimeter.

"Here we go again," commented Jack dryly.

He started up the ramp toward the gate and passed through the spherical blue-silver wall. The rest of the team followed. As well as Jack, Carter and Skaara, the team also consisted of two other males. One was a stern, serious looking man. Dark skin, large build and dark focused eyes. Upon his forehead was a gold mark. This meant that this man was once a goa'uld soldier called jaffa. This one defected from the deceased goa'uld leader Apophis to help the SG-1 team to freedom. His name was Teal'c. The other was a Caucasian man named Daniel Jackson. Average height, average build, sandy colored hair, light eyes and wore glasses. He was the scientific type. And rather an expert on certain things that concerned the gate, its worlds and the inhabitants there in. As was Carter in her own right too.

They arrived at their destination. They exited a gate exactly like their own. They stood still momentarily, taking in their new surroundings. It was like a very large Oasis, very large, surrounded by desert. In the distance in the heart of the oasis, they could see a pyramid structure. Jack turned to Daniel.

"I'm guessing you wanna go there first?"

"Um, yes."

Daniel replied taking off his glasses, cleaning and replacing them.

"I can only imagine what sort of surprises wait for us there," said Jack sarcastically.

Daniel and Carter rolled their eyes at each other. The company left the gate's landing and started for the Pyramid. Skaara leaned toward Teal'c.

"Is O'Neill always like this on these, ah, missions?" he asked, struggling for the right words in english.

Teal'c merely glanced at the back of Jack's head with raised eyebrows. "Always."

Jack glanced around and proceeded to carefully step down from the stargate's rock platform. They all seem to land their eyes on the dial home device first. As if to confirm to themselves that there was one there. It wouldn't be the first time that they have had arrived in a place only to discover it had no dial home device.

The jungle oasis floor crunched underneath his commando boots. Jack could hear Daniel muttering to himself details of their surroundings and making notes. Carter and Skaara followed with Teal'c guarding the rear of the group. The Oasis was lush and green. A wild variety of trees, ferns, and flowers. Even birds could be heard. Skaara left Carter's side and promptly joined Jack at the head of the group. Jack casually glanced at Skaara, who was looking very serious and concentrating very hard at the task of keeping an eye out. Jack smiled to himself briefly.

Daniel and Carter behind them were engaged in scientist talk, as Jack called it. He rolled his eyes. He never really got the whole scientist thing. He admittedly still disliked scientists. With the small exception of Daniel and Carter. And even then they irritated him with all the geeky science stuff on occasion. It took them an hour and a half to reach the base of the pyramid. Another brilliant replica of the Great Pyramid back on Earth. Jack turned to his colleagues. "Alright. This is what we're going to do. Teal'c and I will do a quick perimeter check. You three stay here."

Skaara stepped into Jack's path and saluted him. Jack smirked, and then quickly saluted him back.

"I will protect them in your place O'Neill."

"I know Skaara." Jack patted the younger man on the shoulder as he stepped around him. Jack and Teal'c disappeared around the next corner of the pyramid. Skaara made his position at the foot of a small set of stairs. Carter and Daniel ventured up the stairs. It led up to a vine-covered doorway. Daniel presumed it was the entrance to the pyramid. It looked like there hadn't been anyone there in centuries. Daniel and Carter continued to examine the entrance and the hieroglyphic markings on the doorway. Eventually Teal'c and Jack returned. "For the moment it looks like the place is clear," commented Jack. He and Teal'c continued to glance around warily. Jack stepped over to Skaara.

"I kept them safe O'Neill. I have done good, yes?" Skaara was beaming proudly. It made Jack smile.

"Yes Skaara you have done good."

Jack ventured up the stairs himself to see what the scientists had found. Teal'c remained with Skaara. Jack came up on Daniel's left side and leaned on his shoulder. Peering over Daniel and then glancing at Carter he saw they were looking at more hieroglyphs.

"Whatcha find there Danny boy?"

"Ah, we found some hieroglyphs on this doorway. um did you find any other entrances into this pyramid?"

"No."

"Ok so this is the only way in, now."

"Or out" interrupted Jack quickly.

"Well yes."

"Just checking. You know, so we don't get ourselves into any sticky situations."

Daniel just stared at Jack momentarily looking a little irritated. Jack played an innocent face. "You were saying?"

Daniel removed his glasses and cleaned them as he continued.

"As I was saying, there are hieroglyphs inscribed in the doorway here. Uh, it seems someone or something of great importance is or was buried, or worshipped here." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well that wasn't anything short of confusing."

"Ah, some of the symbols are worn down. Some have worn away completely."

Teal'c and Skaara joined the trio at the doorway.

"What are we to do now O'Neill?" asked Skaara. Jack sighed.

"It looks like we are going to go inside."

Jack removed a torch from his pack. He cleared some offending vines and ventured inside. Behind him was Skaara, followed by Daniel, then Carter, and finally Teal'c at the rear. The first few metres was a dark and narrow corridor. It then opened up into a large room that looked like it took up the entire base of the pyramid. As if by magic, fire torches along the walls lit up as SG1 progressed into the room, revealing the rooms details to the group. Four solid pillars were in the center of the room. In the center of the pillars was a great sandstone block. The walls were decorated in gold, hieroglyphs and pictures depicting what looked like scenes of ancient Egypt.

There were life size pharaoh-like statues along the walls also. At the far end of this great temple like room was what could almost be described as a throne on a dais. A high back and made of gold. All of SG1 was awestruck by this room. They all fanned out and explored. Carter and Daniel quickly examined everything they came across. Jack, Teal'c and Skaara wandered in slowly till they reached the great stone slab in the center of the room. It seemed that the top was in fact a lid of some sort. All across and around it was chains. Chains that were bolted to the floor. As if to stop someone getting to what was inside, or, to stop what was inside from getting out.

Daniel began poking around, trying to decipher what was left of the ancient inscriptions on the ancient stone before them. Jack looked on.

"He's gonna be awhile." Jack turned around and leaned his back against the stone lid. Jack's weight against the stone lid forced it to move.

"Arh," Jack exclaimed as it moved.

He turned around and jumped back a bit. Skaara peered inside. He couldn't make out much, but it looked like there was a large object inside, covered with dusty old material. Daniel and Carter scooted around to Jack's side. Daniel rested his hands on the lid and examined what was inside. Once again the lid moved, this time from Daniel leaning on it.

"Um." Daniel trailed off.

He too stepped back a bit. But the stone lid kept moving. Even with the chains it kept moving. The lid tipped over the other side, breaking the old chains into pieces. The lid crashed to floor on the other side of the stone box loudly. With the exception of Teal'c, everyone in SG1 was cringing. Jack stopped frowning, then sighed.

"Oops" he said to Daniel.

Teal'c glanced at Jack, wondering if that was one of Jack's odd jokes. Daniel was the first to approach the stone structure. Indeed, there was a large object inside. Rectangular in shape and covered in dusty old material. Daniel hesitated and then reached inside. He grasped the material, paused to sneeze, then pulled the material off the object. He held is breath once the object was revealed. It was a goa'uld sarcophagus.

"Oh great," commented Jack sarcastically, "Just great."

Teal'c leaned over the side, stared at it momentarily, then stood up straight again.

"A goa'uld sarcophagus O'Neill. This cannot be good."

"I can only imagine who's on the inside. Bet they're loads of fun."

Daniel in the meantime had been reading the symbols on the cover of the sarcophagus.

"Ah Jack." he said softly.

Jack aimed his gun and knocked on the sarcophagus lid. "Knock knock, anyone home?" Skaara leaned in and pushed the sphere in the middle. The sarcophagus lid started split, but only to about half down. Then it fanned out to the sides like wings. They found that the sarcophagus was already occupied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack.."

"Daniel I'm waiting to see who our friend is."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Jack." Daniel threw his hands in the air.

There was someone in there alright. A female underneath a shroud. Jack leaned in and removed the shroud with his left while keeping his semi-automatic in place with his right. It was as if they had all held their breath at the sight of her. The only one who didn't pause was Teal'c. He had his jaffa staff aimed and ready.

She was beautiful in her slumber. Upon her forehead was a gold uraeus, a crown of ancient Egyptian royalty, consisting of a cobra and a vulture's head. Black braided hair about her shoulders, adorned in golden clasps and beads. Her dress was of typical Egyptian style. A silk linen dress with golden silk in places. Royal jewels around her neck, arms and fingers. A true vision of Earth's Ancient Egyptian times.

This would've been an astounding moment, except for the fact she was laying a goa'uld sarcophagus.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled.

"What?"

Daniel pointed to the inscriptions on her sarcophagus. Jack rolled his eyes and decided to humor him, not that he felt it was an appropriate time to.

"So does it say who our friend is then?"

"It says who she is," he paused and looked at them gravely, "It says that this is Isis."

The Goa'uld had adopted earth's ancient Egyptian culture, turning themselves into their gods. And it looked like this one was going to be no exception. Not that they had actually come across a good goa'uld, except for the Tokra, they would always be the only exception.

"Blast her."

"Wait Jack."

"What? She's clearly a goa'uld, probably won't be too happy to see us, so let's take her out."

"Think Jack, We have an ancient goa'uld here, unconscious, and for all purposes, our prisoner. We could keep her locked up and learn from her."

"Daniel, my boy, do you remember Hathor? The one who tricked the SGC and almost made monkeys out of us?"

Daniel sighed and threw his hands in the air and turned back to the inscriptions. Skaara was looking in on this Isis, who he had spent a majority of his life believing was one of his gods. She was a beauty, as the legends had said. But she was really just a goa'uld. A parasite who would just dominate and control. Yet the boy found he could not take his eyes off her.

Her eyes opened and flashed. Skaara was pulled back by Jack. Teal'c kept his staff ready , and Jack aimed. Slender fingers gripped the side of the sarcophagus. Isis rose upright and looked slowly from one person to another. She spoke, obviously ancient Egyptian, Jack instinctively looked to Daniel.

"What is she yapping about?"

"She has asked where is her Tokra?"

Her Tokra? Surely this was just another goa'uld trick. Her eyes flashed and she bowed her head. A second later she raised her head again, her eyes seem almost human. She held up her hands. She motioned to be allowed to get out of the tomb.

"Are you Tokra?"

She had asked them in perfect English though with an accent. Daniel frowned and consulted the scripts around where they stood.

"You know our language then?" Carter asked.

"I am familiar with the language of the tau re." She looked about the room. "I have heard many voices and many tongues across the ages I have slept."

Jack screwed his face up, a little confused by her. One minute she was all eyes a flashing goa'uld, next minute she's using a normal voice and speaking English. Was she Old Tok'ra or was she doing a Hathor and pretending?

"Why were you locked in there?" Daniel asked her.

She tilted her head a little. Her braids tipped in golden beads shifted and hung down. It was like it took a few seconds for her to digest the words.

"I did not agree with my brothers and sisters." She answered calmly with her heavy accent. She spied her surroundings. The temple had aged and she had not. She was as the day she'd been locked in her sarcophagus. She turned on the spot, taking everything in.

"Not so much movement missy."

Jack and Teal'c had been keeping their weapons on her. The only one who had notice Skaara staring had been Daniel. She was a pretty creature after all. Her white and gold dress rustled a little as she moved.

"Isis, or whoever you are," Jack started, "who are your brothers and sisters."

"Those that you call the goa'uld. Those who chose to not live in harmony with their hosts."

"And you just happen to choose to?"

"Of course." She smiled. "If it was not for me, my symbiote could not exist, and she respects me for that. She, as I, does not believe one or the other should be the dominate being."

"Jack…"

Jack waved Daniel off again. Daniel rolled his eyes and Sam shook her head. The inscriptions on the wall near by claimed she had an association with the beginning of the Tok'ra. Jack was doing his usual move-and-I'll-shoot thing. Sam shoved past Jack and approached her.

"Are you Tok'ra?"

Isis smiled. She bowed her head.

"Do my Tok'ra live?"

"Yes."

Jack tapped Sam on the shoulder and grimaced at her.

"How about saving the girl talk for later and we get ourselves, and her, out of here. You can resume the niceties when she's in lockdown."

Jack made for her to move forward with his gun still held up she seemed to understand. She followed the blonde woman and the younger man. They entered the gate room after a long walk. The one with the glasses pushed the symbols in order and the gate opened. It had been a long time since she had seen it. She was told to move again. She picked up the front of her dress and walked through.

"Colonel O'Neill, what is this?" Hammond demanded as they came out into the SGC gate room. He spied the stranger suspiciously.

"General, she claims to be Tok'ra. But we found her locked up in her own sarcophagus."

"Did she explain why?"

"She says she was locked up by the goa'uld for being Tok'ra and all the rest. Listen, I think she go in lockdown. Until we know her deal."

Hammond was inclined to agree. This could be a goa'uld trick. He would of course get Jackson to call on the Tok'ra for some kind of confirmation.

"Take her down to an isolated cell, post guards. Jackson, I want you to confirm anything she has said with the Tok'ra, Carter will help you."

Daniel and Sam nodded and walked away. Four soldiers, along with Teal'c, escorted this Isis woman away. She did not complain, or struggle. She bowed her head to O'Neill and to Hammond and allowed herself to be led away into the complex. Skaara stepped up next to Jack and saluted Hammond. Hammond smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"What do you think?" he asked the boy. Skaara had once been a goa'uld once before and might be able to shed some light.

"The goa'uld are tricksters yes, but they do not let their host shine through as she does. In my experience, I was forced back helpless, I could not speak or think without it knowing and hurting me. She seemed to go back and forth quite easily. Like Tok'ra."

"Do you think she's who she says she is?"

"I cannot say for sure. It is best we ask Tok'ra of their history as you have done. The goa'uld are liars, and Tok'ra must surely have ways of proving her story true or false."

Hammond nodded impressed by the boy's clear headedness and caution.

"Dismissed."

Jack and Skaara nodded and watched as the older man left them. Jack had seen the way Skaara had looked at the girl. She didn't seem much older than he was. But she was, for the time being, an enemy under lock and key until proven or shown otherwise. Either way for the kid's first day on the job it wasn't a total disaster.


End file.
